V1.0.0.106
|Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.106 |Prev = V1.0.0.105 |Next = V1.0.0.107 }} New skins in the store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, December 6. * * League of Legends v1.0.0.106 Notes from the design team This patch is focused upon the following main issues: * Area of Effect damage and disable spells being too powerful. ** Area of Effect is taking a pretty large hit this patch, especially to the damage on , and . After seeing its effect on the game over a longer period of time, we’ve found something more akin to is a proper mix of area size, damage, and disable. We have several area-effect skills in the game that have power creeped past this and we’re looking to bring this back to acceptable levels. ** is a big factor in this. We are considering bigger changes for that ability. * Strong supports are able to protect powerful ranged carries too well, cancelling their fragility too easily. ** We’re starting with a duration nerf to and to reward better timing of the spell reactively and to raise the skill ceiling a bit on these spells. If this proves too little, we’ll provide additional nerfs in the upcoming patch. * Ranged carries, holistically, are too safe considering their damage output. ** While we predict bigger changes will be required, our first adjustments are to lower the movement speeds of ranged carry-style champions to provide more of a tradeoff, and nerf Blessing of the Lizard Elder when used on ranged champions. We’d like to keep ranged carries “safer” than melee, but start to provide more tradeoffs to both give melee a place in the game and differentiate the roles of melee and ranged characters. 英雄 (Original Stats) * : Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * : Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * : Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate): Trundle immediately steals his target’s health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. * (Innate): Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. * Fixed a bug where could sometimes deal damage even if interrupted by a knockup / knockaway. * Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.596. * no longer has a movement speed reduction when it ends. * Fixed a bug where was not breaking spell shields. * Fixed a bug where and did not display the hit particle when they killed a unit. * Updated recommended items. * Base movespeed reduced to 300 from 310. * no longer reveals stealthed units. * Fixed a bug where could hit unseen, non-champion stealthed targets like wards. * Fixed a bug where was dealing too much damage. * Fixed a tooltip typo with . * : ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.7. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.65. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 20/24/28/32/36%. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. ** Damage percent increase on hit reduced to 5% from 10%. ** Total damage cap reduced to 140% from 180%. * will now persist for her allies while Janna is dead. * : duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * : ** Heal per second reduced to 70/110/150 from 90/130/170. ** Slow reduced to 30% from 40%. * Kayle now counts as a ranged attacker while using . * Base movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. * : base damage reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 80/135/190/245/300. * Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * : base damage reduced to 25/60/95/130/165 from 35/70/105/140/175. * : duration reduced to 5 seconds at all levels from 4/5/6/7/8. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 0.9. ** Stun duration reduced to 1.0/1.5/2.0 from 1.5/2.0/2.5. ** Cooldown increased to 120 from 100 seconds at all ranks. * no longer deals damage if her jump is interrupted by another movement effect. * : base damage reduced to 20/31/42/53/64 from 30/40/50/60/70. * : attack damage scaling increased to 28/31/34/37/40% from 18/22/26/30/34%. * : mana cost reduced to 150 from 150/250/350. * now shows a counter as you build up charges. * The threshold required to trigger the now increases with Pantheon's level. This should result in fewer occasions where Aegis Protection is broken by minions. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/110/160/210/260 from 70/120/170/220/270. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. * : healing reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 40/65/90/115/140. * : active movespeed reduced to 6/8/10/12/14% from 8/10/12/14/16%. * Base movespeed reduced to 300 from 310. * no longer deals damage and slows if her jump is interrupted by another movement effect. * Base movespeed reduced to 305 from 310. * : duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. * Basic attack missile speed increased by 100. * : missile speed increased by 100. * : mana regeneration percent increased to 0.75% from 0.5%. * : ** Base damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 200/300/400. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. ** Damage amplification effect changed to 14% at all ranks from 10/14/18%. ** Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 seconds from 120. * Fixed a bug where was not providing Vladimir with enough increased regeneration and healing. * Fixed a bug where did not deal full damage if you had 4 stacks before casting. * Base attack speed reduced slightly. * : ** Heal per stack increased to 6/12/18 from 5/10/15. ** Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4. ** Stack duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * no longer deals damage and slows if Xin Zhao's dash is interrupted by another movement effect. 物品 * ward now shows a duration in the mana bar, like sight and vision wards. * : ** Attack damage increased to 8 from 6. ** Health reduced to 100 from 120. ** Lifesteal reduced to 3% from 4%. * : ** Ability power increased to 15 from 10. ** Health reduced to 100 from 120. ** Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 4 from 5. * : ** Added a new hit effect and new activation particle. * Several items no longer grant beneficial auras while the item holder is dead, including: ** . ** . ** . * : passive effect unique to match the tooltip. * : tooltip now shows slow percentage for melee and ranged attackers. * : ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Updated the tooltip to reflect slow information for single target and damage-over-time slows. Masteries * Fixed a bug with Rank 2 of where it was not working properly. General * now slows for 10/20/30% if using melee and 5/10/15% if using ranged. * Moved in the autumn version of Summoner's Rift to the same location as the summer version of Summoner's Rift. * : ** Health per player level increased to 175 from 150. ** Magic resistance increased to -20 from -30. ** Gold granted reduced to 50 from 100. * Twisted Treeline Super Minions: ** Health increased to 1200 from 1000. ** Base damage increased by 30. * Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced (examples: , ). * Fixed a bug where players that never connected were not being granted +1000 magic resist. * Removed "hun" from the word filter. Skins * Reduced the size of the skin by approximately 10%. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.106 en:V1.0.0.106